Alexina Pólemos
Alexina Pólemos she/her is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Enyo from Greek Mythology and Honos from Roman Mythology. She is in her Legacy Year at Ever After High's Mythology Program and currently rooms with Kazeko Arashi. In the destiny conflict, Alexina aligns with the Royals, as she is fine with her destiny. She wants to show the world that her mother is just as an important War Goddess as her Uncle Ares and Aunt Athena. Character Personality & Traits * As a future War Goddess, Alexina is equally as one: she is aggression, brave, loyal to her family, smart, and confident. * She is very much a no-nonsense girl, making sure everything is done correctly in both her life and to get her destiny. * She very much dislikes how much her mother is mentioned or known in Myths, and hopes to show the people that Enyo is just as important as the other War Deities. * She is often mistaken as her Uncle Ares' daughter, which annoys her greatly. * Has a huge obsession for weapons - way worse than Silje Spearbringer and her hobby of weapon collecting. ** She has lots of swords. They are literally all over her bedroom. She can rival Silje with the amount she has. * TBC Physical Appearance As stated, Alexina is often confused in being Ares' daughter but makes sense since she looks much like her uncle. She has dark cherry-red black hair with brown eyes and a pale skin tone. Like her relatives, she wears Greek-inspired clothing with symbols of swords, weapons, and war. Hobbies & Interest Weapon collecting Swordfighting Battle Training Powers & Abilities As Enyo's daughter, it is clear that Alexina inherited most of her powers over war and battle. She did not get any of her father's, and Alexina is both find and uncertain about that. As a child of Goddess, Alexina's powers are not fully there, and she will only gain her Divine Powers until she's graduated. *'Divine Combat': Heiress to the Goddess of War, Alexina inherited her mother's divine powers of combat. She is an extremely skilled warrior in both armed and unarmed combat and can go up against her Uncle, but usually does lose.. *'War Manipulation': Alelxina is able to manipulate war, strife, combat and other forms of conflict. Though, she rarely uses the power. *'Weapon manipulation': She has absolute control and authority over weapons. However, her power is nowhere near the level of Uncle Hephaestus or even Vulcan. *'Immortality ' Skillset *'Combat training:' Since she was young, Alexina was trained in the art of combat. She is an expert in all forms of combat and is proficient in armed and unarmed combat. *'Extensive knowledge of weapons:' Alexina has extensive knowledge of any weapon. With her massive collection, she's gained knowledge in studying every single one. *'Weapon mastery:' She is extremely skilled in using any weapon. *'Multilingualism:' Alexina is multilingual able to speak and understand Ancient Latin, Modern Latin, and English. She is currently learning Greek and Egyptian. Myth - Enyo How the Myth Goes : Main: Enyo How Does Alexina Come Into It? TBA Viewpoint on Destiny Outfits Alexina's motif is Greek, obviously, and anything that symbolizes weapons. She usually dresses in the colors of red, gold, and black. Class-ics Schedule Period 1: Swords and Scythes Period 2: Rogues and Assassins Period 3: Mythology Period 4: Mythos Magic Period 5: Biology Period 6: Mythematics Quotes : "I don't give a sh*t. Don't tell me what to do." : - Alexina when she hasn't had coffee yet. : "My Mom has any right as a War Goddess as Uncle Ares and Aunt Athena! Why the Gods refuse to mention that, I don't know and I plan on proving my Mother can be noticed with them!" : - Alexina during one of her rants. Trivia * Like all children of the Gods, Alexina does not possess a real last name. ** Alexina is a Greek name meaning "defending man"; it is also a variation of Alexandra. ** Pólemos is the translation of "War" in Greek - least through Google Translate. Notes * Alexina's Pinterest * Alexina used to be a called "Rheya Huntress" but was later changed. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Females Category:Royals